L'Ermite de Ronflak City
by Ravegourde
Summary: Elle a fui la communauté magique. Pour cela elle a eu besoin de l'aide de Luna Lovegood contre un petit service. Cinq ans après, alors qu'il se retrouve dans la même situation Drago Malefoy la cherche. Elle seule détient les informations dont il a besoin.
1. Douce vie paysanne

**_Bonjour, chers futurs lecteurs ! Je vous présente _L'Ermite de Ronflak City_, mon premier DM/HG (héhé, avec un nom comme ça, étrange, je sais ;) ). J'espère que je ne me casserai pas lamentablement la figure, mais ce n'est pas à moi d'en juger ! J'espère que ça vous plaira néanmoins._  
**

**Disclaimer : Une fois de plus, j'écris en toute modestie dans un monde qui n'est pas mien mais qui m'a tant impressionnée que je me le suis approprié. Merci J. d'avoir permis à vos lecteurs d'exister.**

* * *

**Douce vie paysanne**

…_Et c'est ainsi qu'il a été démontré, car nulle preuve ne pouvant confirmer son existence, que le lièvre bleu à cornes, ou plus communément appelé Ronflak Cornu, était une pure invention. Cela n'a pas empêché de nombreux témoins de développer des descriptions précises et complètes de cet animal._

Le petit crâne de son colocataire vint se loger dans sa paume gauche repliée, alors que sa main droite courait toujours sur le papier. Elle arrêta d'écrire à cet instant, couvant amoureusement du regard la touffe de poils indigo qui gigotait près de son poignet. Avec un soupir, elle prit son animal de compagnie dans ses bras et se leva pour aller alimenter le feu de la cheminée. Quand elle eut jeté deux grosses bûches dans l'âtre, elle caressa machinalement la tête de son compagnon toujours blotti dans ses bras en prenant soin de contourner ses cornes. Le petit cœur chaud battait contre sa main et en regardant par la fenêtre, elle ne put que soupirer d'aise. La brume s'étendait sur l'horizon, elle voyait à peine le début du champ à travers le carreau couvert de buée, et le ciel était aussi sombre qu'une nuit sans lune. L'animal se trémoussait dans ses bras pour quémander sa liberté. Elle le déposa au sol avec une grande délicatesse et il se sauva à toutes jambes vers la réserve à bois pour se cacher sous le panier. Elle se redressa et resserra son châle de laine sur ses épaules, résignée à se remettre à l'ouvrage. Après tout, elle avait un livre à terminer. Heureusement qu'elle avait su faire entendre sa voix auprès de ses éditeurs. Si elle ne leur avait pas tenu tête, elle aurait dû bâcler son travail et c'était bien le pire de ce qui pouvait lui arriver.

Au bout de quelques heures supplémentaires de travail acharné, elle consulta la pendule ancienne qui paraît-il avait connu sa grand-mère et lui avait même survécu, et sortit de la chaumière pour rentrer les poules, satisfaite à l'idée que le mauvais temps les aurait fait se rassembler d'elles-mêmes dans leur logis. Elle ferma le loquet derrière les retardataires et se dirigea vers la grange, l'esprit ailleurs, pour nourrir un autre de ses compagnons. Qui semble-t-il avait trouvé tout seul le chemin vers la salle à manger.

- Pansy ! appela-t-elle.

Les mains sur les hanches, elle se dirigea vers la réserve et se retrouva nez à nez avec son ânesse, qui, penaude, baissait les oreilles au-dessus du bac de grain.

- Pansy, gronda-t-elle. Tu sais bien que trop manger te rend malade… Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à vouloir… Oh oui, je sais, c'est le propre d'un âne d'être têtu… ajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle mena Pansy jusqu'à un anneau de fer rouillé fixé au mur.

- Tiens, regarde, je t'avais mis du sel et du foin… Tu l'aurais eu, ton grain, si tu avais été un peu plus patiente !

Caressant longuement l'encolure de Pansy, son regard se perdit dans le tas de paille fraîche qui dormait dans un coin de la grange. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle crut apercevoir un mouvement dans le bas de la pile. Scrutant le coin sombre de la pièce, elle soupira en voyant une petite tête bleue émerger de la montagne jaunâtre. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas eu de frayeurs à se faire pour ce soir… Elle rattrapa son compagnon qui tremblotait et le serra contre elle.

- Tu as froid, hein ? Moi aussi. Je déteste le mois de novembre. Toute cette brume, et ce froid persistant, cette humidité… Mon Dieu ! Si je n'avais pas vingt-six ans, je sentirais presque mes articulations gémir à cette période de l'année…

Elle crut entendre un soupir étouffé en refermant le battant de la grange, mais voyant Pansy remuer un peu dans le fond, elle ne releva pas et la porte fut close.

Elle retourna dans la chaumière en tenant son petit monstre dans ses bras. Elle partagea avec lui une soupe claire qui la réconforta et la réchauffa un peu. Jetant un dernier regard à son ouvrage posé sur la table, elle le referma et jeta une bûche supplémentaire dans la cheminée pour la nuit. La pendule indiquait vingt-et-une heures. Elle installa son petit protégé au pied de son lit dans un coin de la pièce, dans les couvertures de laine qu'elle lui avait réservées. Elle frissonna en ôtant ses vêtements. Malgré le feu de cheminée qui brûlait à toute heure du jour, la température de la pièce où elle vivait restait basse, surtout pendant ces froides journées de novembre. Elle enfila donc rapidement sa chemise de nuit en coton et des bas de laine, ajoutant par-dessus un chandail tricoté main. Elle se glissa entre ses couvertures en frissonnant et s'immobilisa sous l'épaisse couche de plumes. Renonçant à lire au lit, elle observa un moment les flammes danser dans la cheminée, avant de fermer inconsciemment ses paupières qui se faisaient lourdes.

Il lui semblait que quelques minutes seulement s'étaient écoulées quand elle entendit les hennissements mécontents de Pansy. Elle soupira d'exaspération. Encore un coup de son compagnon de vie. Il adorait aller embêter l'ânesse en plein milieu de la nuit, et l'absence de la petite boule de poils caractéristique en bas de son lit lui prouva qu'une fois encore, elle avait raison. Renonçant à aller récupérer le zouave, elle replongea dans son oreiller en essayant de faire abstraction des protestations de Pansy.

Elle fut réveillée quelques heures plus tard par un tambourinement incessant sur sa porte. Elle lança un regard vers la pendule. Cinq heures trente. Qu'est-ce que c'était, encore ? Elle se leva en gémissant et ouvrit le vantail en essayant de reprendre ses esprits. La porte céda sa place à une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, trapue, portant un fichu rose sur la tête et un tablier fleuri par-dessus un épais chandail de laine. Elle brandissait une petite boule de poils sous le nez de la jeune femme et affichait un air mécontent, les lèvres pincées et le regard noir.

- Enfermez-le, faîtes quelque chose ! Je le retrouve dans ma cuisine tous les matins ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Je ferai attention, madame Mochu, soupira la jeune femme en tentant de reprendre son compagnon à quatre pattes que la fermière tenait par la peau du cou.

Mais elle n'avait visiblement pas dit tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Après avoir soustrait son petit protégé à sa convoitise d'un mouvement d'épaule, elle prit une grande inspiration. Excédée, la jeune femme s'appuya sur le linteau et croisa les bras.

- Est-ce que je devrais pas vous demander quelque chose en échange pour vous le rapporter chaque matin alors qu'il a dévoré une fois encore la moitié de ma réserve de grains ?

- Non, soupira-t-elle. Cela ne se reproduira plus. J'ai bien compris que cela vous portait préjudice.

- Je ne vous croirai que lorsque je verrai que la réserve de grains n'a pas baissé.

- Soyez rassurée, je m'en occupe.

La jeune femme tendit les mains et la fermière hésita quelques secondes avant de lâcher la petite bête dans sa main. Elle semblait dubitative.

- J'ai votre parole… N'est-ce pas ?

- Oui…

- Je ne le reverrai plus ?

- Non…

- C'est qu'il fait drôlement peur à mes gosses. D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce qu'il est peint en bleu ? C'est la nouvelle mode en ville ?

- Sûrement, dit la jeune femme en refermant la porte. Ça fait cinq ans que je n'ai pas remis les pieds en ville…

Elle posa le petit animal sur la table et alors qu'elle remuait les braises de la cheminée, elle le surprit à tourner en rond sur la nappe.

- Ah non ! dit-elle en se précipitant vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Tu n'iras nulle part. Je vais devoir te forcer à rester là. Je suis désolée, je voulais éviter ça mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix…

Elle s'était dirigée vers le buffet qui occupait un coin de la pièce. Elle ouvrit le tiroir de droite d'une main, l'autre occupée à tenir fermement son animal de compagnie contre sa poitrine. Elle sortit du tiroir un objet long et atypique en bois, d'une trentaine de centimètres de long. Elle le serra quelques instants entre ses doigts, puis se concentra longuement. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle rouvrit les yeux et murmura quelques mots en latin en pointant l'objet sur son animal. Quelques étincelles dorées jaillirent de l'extrémité et frappèrent la boule de poils bleus qui éternua comme s'il avait été atteint par de la poussière. Il s'enfuit de ses bras et sauta sur le meuble, échappant à sa vigilance. La jeune femme soupira et essuya soigneusement l'objet. Il ne pourrait plus aller bien loin, maintenant.

Elle rangea le bâton dans le tiroir et continua de vaquer à ses occupations. Après avoir remis les draps et les couvertures en place, elle s'habilla prestement et sortit de la maison, un seau à la main. Elle ouvrit la cage des poules, leur donna du grain, et nourrit ses lapins. Dans la cour, l'agitation qui régnait la fit sourire, bien que l'éclair bleu qu'elle crut apercevoir dans un coin la stoppa dans sa progression. Elle haussa les épaules et atteignit la fontaine dans le coin entre l'étable et la grange. Elle actionna le levier en priant pour que l'eau n'ait pas gelé. En y repensant, elle songea à retourner fouiller dans le tiroir de droite de son buffet, mais elle chassa cette pensée d'un mouvement de tête en voyant de l'eau glacée éclabousser ses pieds. Elle en récolta un seau plein et se déplaça avec difficulté vers la grande porte de la grange où vivait son âne. Elle entra dans le bâtiment, les yeux rivés sur celle qui lui avait fait passer une très mauvaise nuit.

- Ah, mon Dieu, dit-elle en versant de l'eau dans l'abreuvoir. Entre vous deux, je ne suis pas gâtée…

L'ânesse sembla lui faire des reproches par le regard qu'elle lui adressa. Regardant autour d'elle, l'humaine sembla voir l'étendue des dégâts. Elle n'avait pas nettoyé la paille de Pansy depuis au moins une semaine.

Elle tenta de reprendre sa respiration. Elle avait déjà tant de travail ! Mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser comme ça.

- Bien, BIEN, j'ai compris…

Elle revint de la réserve avec une brouette, une pelle et une fourche, et entreprit d'accumuler la paille souillée. Elle fit un aller-retour en petites foulées jusqu'au tas de fumier et souffla quelques instants avant de s'attaquer à la montagne de paille fraîche. Elle planta la fourche une première fois, étala son butin sur le sol.

Mais alors qu'elle le plantait une deuxième fois, quelque chose d'inhabituel se produisit. Les crocs de sa fourche rencontrèrent quelque chose de plus consistant que de la paille. L'espace d'un instant, elle crut que son compagnon qui s'était fait la malle avait trouvé une nouvelle maison et qu'elle venait juste de l'empaler sur sa fourche, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à hurler, une haute forme humaine jaillit du tas de paille en brandissant un bâton, la laissant sans voix.


	2. Retour à la réalité

_******Bonjour petits lecteurs :)**_

_******D'abord, merci pour vos gentilles reviews ! Ça m'a fait très plaisir :') Alors, THE question : who is la personne qui vient de jaillir du tas de paille comme quelqu'un qui tombe dans la paille mais quand on passe la bande à l'envers ? ... Ben y en a qui ont deviné, mais c'était un peu facile, hein ^^ Bonne lecture !**_

******Disclaimer : Une fois de plus, j'écris en toute modestie dans un monde qui n'est pas mien mais qui m'a tant impressionnée que je me le suis approprié. Merci Jo Rowling d'avoir permis à vos lecteurs d'exister.**

* * *

**Retour à la réalité**

La vision qu'elle eut à ce moment-là lui donnait les yeux ronds. Un homme. Dans son tas de paille. Elle n'avait pas vu de représentant du sexe masculin depuis cinq ans et elle ne savait pas si en avoir un sous les yeux lui était agréable. Qui était-il donc ? Un vagabond ? Il aurait très bien pu être vicomte ou prince, le fait que ses vêtements soient couverts de paille ne renseignait plus vraiment sur sa condition sociale. Toujours est-il qu'il tenait un morceau de bois semblable à celui qu'elle avait utilisé le matin même, et c'était présentement ce fait qui attirait toute son attention. Elle risqua un œil plus haut, vers son visage. Il avait les yeux plissés et les cheveux emmêlés et couverts de fétus de paille. Il scrutait son visage et elle en faisait autant, raffermissant sa prise sur le manche de la fourche qu'elle tenait devant elle, bien décidée à l'embrocher au moindre mouvement, bien qu'elle eût conscience qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance face au bâton qu'il brandissait.

Son visage seul lui rappelait pourquoi elle était partie, pourquoi elle vivait seule, pourquoi elle avait quitté tous ses repères pour ne plus avoir à supporter ces gens sans gêne et sans morale qui venaient l'embêter encore au fin fond de la campagne anglaise. Il évoquait tout ce qu'elle ne regrettait pas, et même si elle aurait préféré ne pas s'en souvenir, elle se surprit à prononcer doucement son nom en baissant sa garde.

- Drago Malefoy.

Surpris, Malefoy baissa son arme à son tour.

- On se connaît ?

- Possible… maugréa-t-elle en relevant sa fourche.

Elle avança et le fit reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il retombe dans le tas de foin.

- C'est toi que j'ai vu hier…

- Possible, répondit-il d'un air blasé en pointant sa baguette sur elle.

- C'est toi que j'ai entendu rire.

- Sûrement.

- C'est toi qui as embêté Pansy cette nuit.

- Pansy ?

Elle jeta un œil à son ânesse qui observait la scène avec un intérêt limité. Malefoy fronça les sourcils et tenta de se relever. Elle l'en dissuada d'un coup de fourche vers sa poitrine.

- J'ai une baguette.

- Ça m'est égal, trancha-t-elle en se maudissant de n'avoir pas gardé la sienne sur elle.

Elle recula un instant, pensive.

- Comment sais-tu que je suis une sorcière ?

- Je ne pense pas que des Moldus considèreraient ces créatures comme des animaux de compagnie.

Il désignait son compagnon de vie qui lui tenait le pied droit avec ses pattes avant.

- Et puis, tu me connais, c'est un indice suffisant. Je t'aurais déjà effacé la mémoire si tu étais une Moldue. Je suis devenu maître à ce jeu pendant la guerre.

Elle le laissa se relever, suspicieuse. Elle garda néanmoins les dents de sa fourche à proximité de sa poitrine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Va savoir. Je cherche quelqu'un, si tu y tiens, répondit-il en s'époussetant. Quelqu'un que j'ai du mal à supporter mais dont j'ai besoin.

- Va chercher ailleurs. Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici.

Décidée à le chasser de chez elle à coups de baguette, elle lâcha sa fourche et s'éloigna à grands pas vers sa demeure, bouleversée. Elle traversa la cour à une telle vitesse qu'elle faillit percuter plusieurs de ses poules qui béquetaient les restes de leur déjeuner tombés entre les pavés. Elle poussa violemment la porte de sa chaumière et la claqua derrière elle. Elle fouilla fébrilement dans le tiroir du buffet à la recherche de l'objet qu'elle avait ressorti ce matin-là. Ce ne pouvait pas être possible. Personne ne savait où elle était partie. Malefoy devait être à la recherche de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle s'accorda quelques secondes de silence avant de repartir, respirant profondément et se concentrant pour ne pas faillir lorsqu'elle devrait user de la magie contre lui. Elle rangea sa baguette magique dans la poche de son tablier et ressortit en trombe de chez elle. En claquant de nouveau la porte, elle eut la vision fugitive de Drago Malefoy immobile au milieu de la cour, une dizaine de poules picorant à ses pieds, l'air franchement perdu dans cet environnement. Elle passa à côté de lui sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Elle entra dans la grange, en ressortit avec la brouette pleine de foin et rentra dans le bâtiment adjacent pour nourrir ses moutons. Elle s'y affairait depuis dix bonnes minutes quand elle fit un bond en arrière en se retournant. Il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les yeux toujours plissés mais un peu plus à son avantage qu'à l'instant où il avait jailli du tas de paille.

- Tu es toujours aussi prévisible, Malefoy, bien que j'espérais que tu comprennes par toi-même que lorsque j'ai dit que tu n'étais pas le bienvenu ici, je ne plaisantais pas, lâcha-t-elle en reprenant ses occupations.

- J'ai bien compris que je dérangeais, mais maintenant que tu as ta baguette, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'en sers pas ?

Elle le regarda sans comprendre. Etait-il fou ? Ou complètement stupide ? Cependant, elle ne voulait pas à avoir à faire usage de la magie. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait encore le pouvoir de le faire fuir. Elle songea un instant à sa peluche intrépide qui se retrouvait toujours chez les voisins et au sort qu'elle lui avait jeté ce matin-là. Visiblement, il avait fonctionné.

Elle détourna rapidement le regard, jeta un dernier seau dans l'abreuvoir des moutons et sortit de la bergerie en le bousculant sans ménagement. C'était Drago Malefoy, après tout.

Elle se pencha sur la fontaine et actionna le levier de toutes ses forces. Elle sentait son regard dans son dos et cela l'exaspérait. L'utilisation de la magie la tentait au plus au point, mais, respirant profondément et se concentrant sur la pluie d'eau glacée qui tombait sur ses pieds, elle se contint et se saisit de son seau. Elle traversa vélocement la cour, renversant un peu partout le contenu du récipient, ôta ses sabots et rentra chez elle. Elle plaça sa bouilloire sur le feu après l'avoir remplie d'eau, recula un peu pour s'effondrer sur sa chaise. Elle appuya son coude sur la table et sa tempe sur sa paume, regardant les premières volutes de vapeur s'échapper du bec de la théière. Elle écrasait son ouvrage de son bras, et lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle eut un regard désolé pour les pages fraîchement cornées. Elle avait essayé de tout oublier en cinq ans. Elle avait tout quitté, tout arrêté, tout coupé, et voilà qu'un beau jour, Malefoy débarquait chez elle et envoyait valser toutes ses résolutions, refusait de partir, lui pourrissant la vie jusqu'au bout. Elle avait même envie d'envoyer valser son ouvrage.

Lorsque la bouilloire se mit à siffler, elle se leva pour préparer son thé. Elle sentit alors immédiatement un courant d'air froid la transpercer. Elle se retourna très lentement vers la porte, sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle allait y trouver.

Il se tenait devant l'entrée. Il avait pris le soin de refermer la porte.

- Tu peux sortir une deuxième tasse, s'il te plaît ?

- J'ai peut-être quitté la communauté magique, il y a des visages que l'on n'oublie pas.

À sa grande surprise, ses propos ne l'affectèrent pas. Elle se dit même que… Oui, qu'il avait l'air étonné ! Mais à quoi jouait-il, bon sang ?

- Ne me fais pas croire que tu es tombé là par hasard, Malefoy. Tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis une sorcière, la seule sur des kilomètres à la ronde.

- Je te l'ai dit, je cherche quelqu'un, et comme c'est une… sorcière que je cherche, ça tombe bien, tu vas pouvoir m'aider. De toute façon, il n'y a aucune chance pour que tu sois…

- Encore heureux, soupira-t-elle en sortant une seconde tasse du buffet.

Elle profita du fait qu'elle avait le dos tourné à lui pour effleurer sa baguette magique dans la poche de son tablier, comme pour se rassurer. On ne sait jamais…

_ - Granger_ ?

* * *

_**Je suis désolée, c'est toujours un peu court, mais le chapitre 3 me semble bien parti pour être un peu plus long :) Je vous poste bientôt la suite ! À très vite...**_


	3. Loufoca Lovegood

_**Bonjour petits lecteurs ! Merci pour les favoris et les alertes (et les reviews) ! Voici un chapitre un peu plus long que les précédents, dont le titre devrait plaire à certaines personnes... En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture :)**_

**Disclaimer : ********Une fois de plus, j'écris en toute modestie dans un monde qui n'est pas mien mais qui m'a tant impressionnée que je me le suis approprié. Merci Jo Rowling d'avoir permis à vos lecteurs d'exister.**

* * *

**Loufoca Lovegood**

Elle se raidit en entendant Malefoy prononcer son nom d'une voix blanche. Elle fit volte-face pour croiser son regard perdu dans ses cheveux. Un long silence suivit. Puis, Malefoy se racla la gorge et murmura :

- Eh bien, s'il y a quelque chose qui n'a pas changé, ce sont bien tes cheveux.

Pourtant, le ton était sans sarcasme. Il avait plutôt l'air estomaqué. Il était penché sur le livre qu'elle écrivait la veille au soir et dont elle venait de corner des pages.

- Alors voilà ce que tu fais de ta vie ? Tu vis dans une ferme dans la brousse et tu écris des bouquins sur les Ronflaks Cornus ? Je ne savais pas que ça allait si mal.

Cette fois, il était hilare. Il devait être ravi de la voir se comporter comme une Moldue. Pourtant il avait besoin de son aide. Il devait penser qu'en temps que Moldue, c'était là son devoir. Il y avait peu de chances que les lois et les esprits aient changé depuis son départ.

- Vide ton sac, Malefoy, si tu es ici il y a une raison et ça m'aiderait drôlement de la connaître, étonnant, n'est-ce pas ? Si je suis partie, c'est que cette prétention chez les sorciers m'agaçait et je vois que j'ai bien fait de m'en aller maintenant que je te revois, dire qu'il y a des jours où je regrettais presque… Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, mais sois sûr d'une chose, n'imagine pas une seule seconde que je t'aiderai ! Le pire, c'est que je sais que tu t'en doutes. Alors pourquoi es-tu venu chez moi ? Pourquoi y restes-tu, maintenant, si ce n'est pour empoisonner une fois de plus mon existence ?

Malefoy se tut. Un étrange sourire narquois flottait encore sur son visage.

- À vrai dire, c'est toi que je cherchais, Granger. Je viens t'apporter des nouvelles de tes amis.

- Qu'est-ce que mes amis peuvent bien te faire ? Tu t'en fiches.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Ne joue pas à la Miss Je-Sais-Tout alors que tu ne sais plus rien.

- Je sais que tu es une ordure.

- Je sais que tu es un caniche. Comme ça, on est quittes. Dis-moi, tu as encore des contacts avec Lovegood ?

Appuyée contre le buffet, elle se pinça les arêtes du nez en fermant les yeux. Que lui voulait-il donc ? Etait-ce un moyen de l'impressionner ?

- Fiche le camp de chez moi.

- Non.

- Malefoy, je te préviens, je…

- Tu ?

- …je sais me servir d'une baguette magique. Ça peut faire mal.

_ - Tu_ vas te faire mal. Ça fait cinq ans que tu n'as pas touché à la magie.

Elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux.

- C'est faux ! Je l'utilise toujours régulièrement, pour ne pas perdre…

- Tu ne pourras jamais perdre tes pouvoirs. Mais les choses que tu as apprises… Sois honnête, Granger, la dernière fois que tu as utilisé la magie, quand est-ce que c'était ?

- Là n'est pas la question ! Qu'est-ce que Luna a à voir là-dedans ? Et si tu veux tout savoir, je l'ai utilisée ce matin.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Ensorceler mon… Malefoy ! Je t'ai posé une question.

- Ton Ronflak Cornu. C'est pourquoi je te parle de Lovegood.

Il glissa sa main dans sa poche et en sortit un petit marsupial semblable au sien. Elle resta bouche bée.

- Tu as un…

- Félicitations, Granger, je ne te savais pas si vive.

- Oh, ferme-la ! Tu ne vas pas me faire croire après « je t'ai cherchée partout, j'ai besoin de ton aide ! », que tu t'es miraculeusement trouvé le moyen de te faire des amis et que Luna Lovegood fait partie de tes fréquentations, assez pour te convaincre de l'existence du Tranchesac Ongubulaire ?

- Je n'irai pas jusque là. Je sais bien que les actions du ministère sont louches, surtout par rapport aux lois qu'il promulgue, mais je ne crois pas plus à ça qu'à une conspiration de Rancecroc chez les Aurors.

- Tu me vois rassurée. Pourquoi me parles-tu d'elle ? C'est elle que tu recherches ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

- Rien du tout. C'est toi que je voulais trouver.

Elle glissa le long du buffet pour s'asseoir par terre. Elle regardait dans le vide. Sentant le coup venir, Malefoy contourna la table et s'accroupit face à elle.

- Ne te fais pas d'illusions, Granger, ce n'est pas une déclaration d'amour que je te fais. J'ai besoin d'informations que tu es la seule à posséder.

- Eclaire-moi, qu'est-ce que je sais que les incroyables Sangs Purs ne savent pas ?

- Si tu savais. Tu ne comprendrais pas que les gens ne souhaitent pas savoir des choses inutiles ? Après tout, il faut bien qu'il y ait un cinglé qui les apprenne par cœur pour le mettre dans un bouquin. Sauf que ton bouquin n'est pas encore sorti. À ce qu'il paraît, ça fait deux ans qu'on l'attend. Tu sèches ?

- Je prends mon temps ! C'est bien pour ça que je suis partie !

- Tu mens, Granger, tu es partie quand tu as vu que la plupart des sorciers n'étaient pas prêts à voir disparaître certaines lois que tu voulais abroger du haut de ton Département d'Application des Lois Magiques… Tu as été déçue. Parce que j'avais raison.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Si j'ai été déçue, ce n'est certainement pas parce que j'ai vu que tu étais la lumière de notre société, que tu avais toujours eu raison…

- Je suis content de te l'entendre dire, railla Malefoy en se redressant.

- …mais parce que trop de gens te ressemblent. Et ça devenait invivable pour moi, alors je suis partie.

- Tu sembles dire que je suis un modèle pour tous, Granger, je n'en attendais pas tant.

- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit ! J'ai simplifié le modèle pour que tu comprennes quelque chose que _je sais_ contrairement au commun des mortels.

- Je ne te savais pas mégalo. Peut-être que fréquenter Potter t'a définitivement atteinte… quoique, on ne pouvait pas faire pire…

- Je rêve ou tu viens de dire que je m'arrange ?

- Qui déforme les propos, cette fois ?

Elle se releva à son tour. Elle ne voulait pas s'écraser devant Malefoy mais elle ne comprenait pas son manège. Il s'était assis sur la chaise devant l'âtre et feuilletait distraitement le livre encore posé sur la table.

- Accouche. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Résignée ?

- Non, fatiguée de ta présence. Je me dis que si je coopère, tu t'en iras plus vite.

Il lui jeta un regard narquois.

- Tu n'es peut-être pas prête à entendre ce que je dois te demander.

- Si seulement ça a un rapport avec ta bestiole… commença-t-elle en observant le Ronflak Cornu d'un regard vague.

- Oui ? Je te signale juste comme ça que ce serait légitime puisque tu as le même…

- …alors je ne peux pas t'aider. J'écris justement un bouquin pour démentir son existence.

Malefoy tourna nonchalamment les pages du lourd manuscrit alors qu'elle se relevait lentement contre le buffet.

_ - Récits et Légendes des Créatures Enchantées_, par Hermione Granger, lut-il platement. Et peux-tu m'expliquer où est l'intérêt d'écrire un livre sur la non-existence du Ronflak Cornu sachant que cet animal, tu l'as en ta possession ?

- Moi aussi j'ai une question, intervint-elle en alors que le petit compagnon de Malefoy qui s'était mis à tourner en rond sur la table. Où _ton_ animal inexistant a-t-il l'intention d'aller ?

Malefoy se saisit brusquement du Ronflak Cornu et l'installa sur ses genoux en le tenant fermement par la peau du cou.

- Deuxième question, reprit-elle très calmement en continuant à fixer la petite boule de poils bleue que Malefoy s'était mis à caresser distraitement. Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

Malefoy sourit froidement.

- Tu aimerais bien savoir, hein ? Ça te tue de voir qu'après ton cinglé de chat, ton deuxième animal de compagnie a malgré tout trouvé un congénère chez quelqu'un que tu ne supportes pas, ce qui n'était pas le cas de ton cochon chevelu.

- Laisse Pattenrond en dehors de tout ça, Malefoy, j'ai encore le droit de te ficher dehors.

- Certes.

Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants, le regard perdu dans le foyer. L'éclairage des flammes donnait à son visage pointu des couleurs plus chaleureuses bien qu'elle aurait été incapable de distinguer la différence chromatique entre ses joues et ses cheveux.

- C'est Lovegood qui me l'a donné.

Elle retomba par terre.

- Pardon ?

- Lovegood. Luna Lovegood. Quand je lui ai confié que j'avais besoin de voir du pays.

- Attends, il y a quelque chose que je ne saisis pas, là.

Malefoy lui jeta un regard inexpressif.

- Un matin, tu t'es réveillé, tu t'es dit : « oh, zut, mépriser le bas monde des Sangs-Mêlés et des Sangs-de-Bourbe ne m'amuse plus, j'ai besoin d'aller voir ailleurs et comme j'ai l'esprit ouvert et de bons contacts, je m'en vais aller trouver la plus tarée d'entre les tarés ! ». Et tu comptes me faire croire ÇA ?

Malefoy ricana.

- Non. Pour être exact, c'est elle qui m'a trouvé, mais je suis sûr que ça te rappelle quelqu'un qui se trouvait être dans la même situation il y a cinq ans.

Elle détourna le regard, exaspérée.

- J'ai rencontré Lovegood sur le chemin de Traverse, si tu veux tout savoir. Devant la boutique de l'Apothicaire.

- L'Apothicaire ? répéta-t-elle en levant un sourcil. On peut savoir ce que tu fabriquais là-bas ?

- Non, en revanche, je peux te dire ce qu'_elle_ fichait là-bas. Tiens-toi bien : elle achetait de la nourriture pour ses Goulus Boullus…

- Boullus Goulus.

- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. Et alors que j'attendais dehors, elle m'a demandé ce que j'attendais, et plus précisément qui.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ça revient au même, Malefoy. Tu faisais quoi ?

- Je lui ai répondu la même chose qu'à toi.

Elle souffla bruyamment en se pinçant de nouveau l'arête du nez. Ayant repris suffisamment de courage pour entendre la suite de l'histoire, elle rouvrit les yeux et le fixa avec un sourire en coin.

- Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'on tourne en rond, là ? dit-elle à mi-voix.

- Laisse-moi terminer. Et écoute-moi !

- C'est ce que je fais depuis tout à l'heure et tu ne me racontes que des banalités ! Chapeau, la crédibilité ! Quand je pense que je ne t'ai pas encore fichu dehors…

- Ce que tu peux être impatiente, Granger ! Pas étonnant que tu aies mis les voiles au bout de deux ans, si tu avais attendu que les gens acceptent tes fichues lois…

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et croisa les bras, le toisant de toute sa hauteur.

- Donc, évidemment, on parle de Loufoca et je te rappelle que je m'appelle Malefoy – quoique tu n'aies pas l'air de l'avoir oublié – je l'ai envoyée promener et j'ai tenté de faire abstraction.

Elle ne réprima pas un ricanement. Il la foudroya des yeux.

- Finalement, j'ai accepté de boire un verre avec elle au Chaudron Baveur. Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi. On a commandé nos consommations. Et en attendant le barman, elle m'a observé sous toutes les coutures, et elle a continué pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Je lui ai poliment demandé si elle avait un problème, elle m'a dit que non, au contraire.

Elle éclata de rire très franchement. Même si elle doutait que Malefoy soit très sincère dans la retransmission de l'échange, ça lui aurait fait une distraction.

- Elle m'a dit que j'étais exactement la personne qu'il lui fallait.

Cette fois, elle ne rit pas. Elle se figea. Là, il y avait comme un problème…

- Explique-moi, dit-elle lentement. Luna a besoin de toi. Il y a un truc qui cloche dans cette phrase. Ou même plusieurs. Pourquoi toi ? Et comment est-ce que tu pourrais l'aider, tu ne sers toi-même à…

- Oui, bon, ça va. J'ai compris que c'était la journée des civilités. J'ai honte à dire que j'ai eu pratiquement la même réaction.

- N'importe quoi…

- Si, si. Je ne savais pas que je pouvais me rendre utile, et comme je m'ennuyais, j'ai dit oui.

Cette fois, elle s'écarta violemment du buffet et saisit sa baguette magique dans la poche de son tablier. Malefoy sursauta en la voyant brandir sa nouvelle arme et la fixa avec appréhension. Il semblait légèrement inquiet.

- Euh… Je ne remets pas en question tes capacités en matière de magie mais… dois-je te rappeler que ça fait cinq ans que…

- Tu _t'ennuyais_ ?

Les yeux de Malefoy s'arrondirent.

- Granger… Ne fais pas de bêtises, s'il te plaît, baisse cet engin…

- NE ME DONNE PAS D'ORDRE DANS MA MAISON, MALEFOY !

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que dehors je p… commença-t-il sarcastique avant de s'interrompre en remarquant les étincelles rouges qui crépitaient dangereusement au bout de la baguette.

Il leva les mains et recula lentement en basculant sa chaise sur les deux pieds arrière. Elle s'avançait, menaçante, les articulations blanchies de ses doigts autour de sa baguette pointée vers le barycentre de ses yeux. Malefoy reculait sur sa chaise, et quand le bout de la baguette toucha son front, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba à la renverse. Elle se pencha alors sur lui en l'empêchant de se relever.

- Les derniers mots de Dumbledore à ton intention ?

Surpris, les cheveux en bataille et les mains posées de chaque côté de sa tête, Malefoy grimaça.

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler, Gra…

- LA FERME ! Réponds-moi.

Il sembla tout à coup comprendre.

- Si c'est ça qui te fait peur, je ne suis pas un imposteur. Je ne m'ennuyais pas de toi, ne sois pas déçue, mais j'en avais un peu marre qu'on nous prenne pour des pestiférés, ma famille et moi. Je me suis juste dit que ce serait sympa de prendre un peu de vacances…

- Ton discours ne trompe personne, Malefoy, alors dépêche-toi de m'expliquer ce que t'a demandé Luna ou je te jure que je te ferai mal.

- Je te crois, murmura-t-il en louchant sur la baguette magique qu'elle pointait toujours entre ses yeux.

Il posa doucement l'animal qu'il tenait toujours contre lui sur le sol, sans cesser de la fixer.

- Elle m'a demandé de lui trouver un ami.

Elle se figea. Elle avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. Un _ami_ ? Mais qu'avait-elle voulu dire par là ? Elle se redressa lentement, recula et s'effondra sur son lit, en pleine réflexion. Ses yeux dans le vague regardaient un point au-dessus de la figure à l'envers de Drago Malefoy, toujours assis sur sa chaise et allongé sur le dos.

- J'en ai déjà un, finit-elle par dire.

Il roula sur le côté et se releva, époussetant ses vêtements.

- Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris, Granger. Ginevra est à moi.

_ - Ginevra_ ?

- Sans commentaires, répliqua-t-il Ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi son nom, contrairement à ton âne, ajouta-t-il en souriant du coin des lèvres.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il fut atomisé. Et éclata de rire.

- Bref, il ne s'agit pas de te_ donner_ Ginevra.

- Ne me dis pas que tu t'y es attaché…

- Loufoca voulait que tu me décrives le mode de vie des Ronflaks Cornus, continua Malefoy sans relever sa remarque, afin que je puisse trouver un compagnon à Ginevra et…

Il s'interrompit, baissant les yeux. Il ramassa la chaise, gisant toujours au sol, et s'assit face à elle sans croiser de nouveau son regard.

- Malefoy… Tu es timbré…

Il ne répondit pas. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter.

- Tu acceptes que Luna Lovegood te confie la garde d'un animal qui n'est pas supposé exister, qu'elle a appelé comme l'une de ses amies, qu'elle te confie la tâche de lui trouver un compagnon et tu finis par t'attacher à cet animal, à tel point que… tu en es réduit à venir me demander comment faire.

C'était tellement risible. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de sourire. Elle se sentait au contraire tellement triste. Luna avait dû penser qu'elle manquait de compagnie marchant sur deux jambes.

Malefoy appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux et consentit à lever les yeux.

- Il y a quelque chose de spécial que je recherche, plus que de la documentation. Evidemment, si tu pouvais me fournir un compagnon sur le champ, ça m'arrangerait grandement, mais je comprends que ce ne soit pas le genre de choses qui arrivent sur commande.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Et que désire donc savoir Sa Grande Majesté ? dit-elle dans ce qui ressemblait plus à un grincement.

- Où est-ce que je peux trouver un compagnon pour Ginevra ?

* * *

**_J'espère que j'ai éclairé quelques-uns sur le pourquoi Hermione a décidé de quitter le monde de la Magie. J'ai conscience de ne pas tout dire, mais vous saurez pourquoi dans le prochain chapitre ;) À bientôt, camarades !_**


	4. La Prophétie

**_Bonjour petits lecteurs ! Voilà le quatrième chapitre de notre aventure :) Vous vouliez tout savoir (ou presque) sur les Ronflaks Cornus ? Vous voilà servis ! Et ce n'est pas fini..._ _Bonne lecture !_**

******Disclaimer : ********Une fois de plus, j'écris en toute modestie dans un monde qui n'est pas mien mais qui m'a tant impressionnée que je me le suis approprié. Merci Jo Rowling d'avoir permis à vos lecteurs d'exister.**

* * *

**La Prophétie**

Dans un coin de la pièce trônait une bibliothèque que Malefoy n'avait pas remarquée. En effet, il s'agissait davantage d'étagères abîmées croulant sous le poids de livres à la couverture élimée. Il s'abstint cependant de tout commentaire lorsqu'elle s'en approcha et parcourut les rayons du bout du doigt pour en extraire un lourd volume dont la première de couverture n'était plus solidaire du reste de l'ouvrage. Malefoy eut le temps de lire fugitivement le titre : _Guide des Légendes Animales Magiques_, auteur : Lynn Lovegood. Ben voyons… Comme si elle l'avait entendu distinctement, elle le fixa quelques secondes d'un œil noir. Elle s'assit de nouveau sur le lit, tout aussi lourdement, et ouvrit son livre à une page précise. Il semblait qu'elle l'avait consulté à de nombreuses reprises. Elle aplatit les pages et leva les yeux vers Malefoy qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et qui attendait patiemment qu'elle parle.

- Que t'a dit exactement Luna ?

- Que Ginevra devait être liée à un autre Ronflak et qu'alors je me retrouverai avec deux bestiaux sur les bras.

- Oui, c'est à peu près ça. En fait, il faut savoir que ce qui fait la légende des Ronflaks Cornus, c'est qu'ils sont très fidèles, mais pour ça il y a une raison.

Elle s'interrompit, le temps de tourner quelques pages.

- Trouver un petit compagnon pour Ginevra ne sera pas le plus difficile. En fait, si tu es attachée à elle, il ne faudra pas la laisser partir lorsqu'elle voudra se marier.

- Se marier ?

- Oui, une fois le compagnon Ronflak trouvé, il faut que les deux amoureux se marient. C'est très important pour eux. C'est dans leurs traditions, leurs gènes dirais-je même. Ils ressentent le besoin vital de se présenter à leur maître spirituel, le Roi Corni, qui leur donnera leur bénédiction. Alors ils pourront rentrer tranquillement chez eux et demeurer heureux toute leur vie.

Malefoy regarda un moment Ginevra qui ronronnait contre son estomac alors qu'il la caressait dans le sens du poil. Il la leva soudain à hauteur de ses yeux.

- Tu voudrais un petit ami ?

Elle eut un sourire un peu crispé, étonnée que Malefoy puisse exprimer ainsi son attachement à un Ronflak Cornu. Si on lui avait dit ça six ans plus tôt, elle en aurait bien ri. Ce jour-là, cela ne l'étonnait presque plus. S'il avait été capable de boire un verre avec Luna et s'attacher à un animal bleu répondant au nom de Ginevra, cela ne pouvait s'expliquer que de deux façons. Ou il était devenu complètement marteau. Ou il avait enfin ouvert les yeux sur le monde qui l'entourait et avait découvert qu'on pouvait avoir des sentiments pour autre chose que pour soi.

Elle reprit ses esprits et se racla la gorge. Malefoy tourna les yeux vers elle.

- Elle a l'air de dire oui. Tu as une idée de comment je peux faire ?

Elle se replongea quelques instants dans la lecture de son livre.

- Chaque année a lieu un grand rassemblement des Ronflaks Cornus en âge de trouver chaussure à leur pied. Il s'agit d'une sorte de pèlerinage, pendant lequel ils se rencontrent et tentent de trouver la fille de leurs rêves ou le prince charmant. Ce pèlerinage dure une quinzaine de jours, depuis le point de rendez-vous jusqu'à la tanière du Roi Corni. Arrivés là-bas, les Ronflaks se présentent à leur guide spirituel s'ils sont deux par deux ou repartent attendre l'année suivante dans l'espoir de connaître enfin l'élu de leur cœur.

Elle interrompit sa lecture, appréhendant la réaction de Malefoy. Mais quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il l'observait de manière très intense, presqu'intéressée.

- Comment sait-on qu'ils ont trouvé leur compagnon ? demanda-t-il très naturellement.

Elle posa son regard sur la petite vie dans le creux de la main de Malefoy. Si semblable au sien. Autant que la raison qui les avait poussés à se retrancher hors des sentiers du monde de la magie pour élever leurs compagnons respectifs. Luna Lovegood. Mais qu'avait-elle donc derrière la tête ?

Elle reprit sa respiration après avoir cherché ses mots quelques secondes.

- Quand elle m'a confié Severus, dit-elle rapidement en espérant que Malefoy ne note pas le prénom de son Ronflak, elle m'a parlé d'un… changement de couleur.

- Tu l'as appelé _Severus_ ?

- Là n'est pas la question, répliqua-t-elle en rougissant. Et puis, je te signale que le tien s'appelle Ginny pour les mêmes raisons…

- Je préfère Ginevra. Mais dis-moi, si Loufoca l'a baptisé Severus c'est que… c'est un garçon ?

Elle ne put retenir un petit cri d'horreur. De son côté, Malefoy se leva d'un bond et s'approcha du lit sur lequel elle se reculait.

- Où est ta boule de poils, Granger ?

- Tu… tu…

- Où est-elle ?

- Tu ne…

- Ce serait bien une idée de Loufoca, alors autant le vérifier tout de suite et je repartirai comme je suis venu, c'est promis.

- Il faudra alors que tu me laisses Ginevra.

Malefoy s'arrêta à mi-distance du lit. Il haussa les sourcils et sur ses lèvres s'étira un sourire ouvertement moqueur.

- Pas question, répliqua-t-il. Tu as suffisamment d'animaux comme ça.

- Tu ne comprends _pas_.

- Pas si tu ne m'expliques rien.

- Bien.

Elle se redressa en s'éclaircissant la voix. Elle posa ses bras sur son livre qui protesta d'un craquement sinistre. Visiblement, la couverture venait de rendre l'âme.

- Si Luna nous a confié chacun un Ronflak, c'est parce que nous lui avons confié notre envie de mettre de la distance entre le monde magique et nous.

- Je te crois, mais je ne vois vraiment pas le rapport.

- Le rapport, monsieur j'ai-tout-compris-à-la-vie-et-pas-toi, c'est que le Ronflak Cornu a des propriétés magiques qui agissent sur les sorciers qui les possèdent.

Malefoy pâlit.

- Tu peux développer, s'il te plaît ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put réprimer un sourire. Il avait l'air terrifié de s'être fait rouler par Loufoca Lovegood…

- Eh bien, puisqu'on a décidé de vivre à l'écart de la communauté magique, on a en quelque sorte renoncé à la pratique de la magie… Nos Ronflaks Cornus sont les gardiens de notre pouvoir. Voilà pourquoi je n'ai rien perdu de la magie. Tout ce qu'il me manque, c'est… un peu d'entraînement.

Malefoy sembla respirer un peu mieux. Elle en profita pour lui poser une question qui lui brûlait la langue.

- Malefoy ?

- Mmmh ?

- Pourquoi tu as eu envie de partir ?

- Je t'ai répondu tout à l'heure, tu as eu ta réponse.

- Je voudrais la _vraie_ réponse.

- Quand tu seras grande, Granger.

Elle n'insista pas, haussant les sourcils et les épaules d'un même mouvement. Malefoy resterait Malefoy, avec ses sarcasmes et ses secrets, même s'il était à l'heure actuelle assis sur sa chaise dans sa maison, même s'il l'écoutait attentivement et ne l'avait pas interrompue, ou presque pas, même s'il tenait contre lui un Ronflak Cornu et semblait s'y être attaché.

Un long silence suivit. Elle feuilletait son livre à la recherche d'autres choses intéressantes à dire, mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir dit le plus important.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce livre ? s'enquit Malefoy en désignant le vieux recueil.

- C'était à la mère de Luna. Je pense même que c'est elle qui l'a écrit.

Malefoy resta un moment sans mot dire.

- Elle doit te porter une très grande confiance, Hermione.

Hermione releva l'emploi de son prénom, mais c'est d'une voix tout à fait assurée qu'elle répondit :

- Elle m'a demandé d'écrire un livre sur les…

_ - Récits et Légendes des Créatures Enchantées_.

- Exactement. L'éditeur m'a accordé un délai mais…

- …mais il semble que tu l'aies de nouveau dépassé. Que fais-tu donc de tes journées, Hermione Granger, pour être occupée à ce point-là ?

Hermione baissa les yeux sur les pages, rougissante.

- J'étudie le Ronflak Cornu, bien sûr.

- Tu _l'étudies_ ?

- Oui.

- Depuis cinq ans ?

- À peu près.

- Mais qu'y a-t-il à savoir de si laborieux chez le Ronflak Cornu ?

Elle posa son regard sur les poutres du toit en relevant précipitamment la tête.

- Ce qu'il mange, comment il se comporte en société… récita-t-elle en comptant sur ses doigts.

- En société ? Dans ce bled ?

- J'ai des animaux, je te signale. J'observe ses attitudes, s'il a un langage corporel ou oral, poursuivit-elle, s'il a des habitudes. J'étudie aussi son appareil digestif et reproductif…

- Tu le dissèques ? s'exclama Malefoy avec horreur en sautant sur ses pieds, resserrant son emprise sur Ginevra qui avait l'air décidée à voir du pays.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

_ - Non_, j'utilise les rayons X.

- Pardon ?

- C'est de la science moldue. C'est un courant électrique qui traverse un gaz et qui fait ressortir les os et certains organes sur des plaques photographiques, expliqua-t-elle en se levant.

Elle posa le livre sur son lit et tendit les bras pour attraper une grosse boîte cartonnée au sommet de la bibliothèque, c'est-à-dire soigneusement posée sur le dernier niveau des étagères branlantes. Elle s'assit, déposa la boîte sur ses genoux et souleva le couvercle. La boîte contenait toutes les recherches qu'elle avait effectuées sur Severus. Triomphante, elle saisit deux plaques photographiques représentant son animal de profil et de face et les brandit sous le nez de Malefoy, qui se pencha dessus en gardant Ginevra contre lui.

- Mmmh, fit-il en se reculant légèrement.

- Et j'essaye de mettre tout ça en ordre pour écrire correctement le bouquin de Luna. C'est le minimum que je lui doive, après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi…

Malefoy la fixait d'une manière très étrange. Elle ne savait pas si elle aimait beaucoup ce qui allait suivre, mais après tout, il avait encore besoin. C'est du moins ce qu'elle supposait, sinon, il serait probablement déjà parti.

- Peut-on savoir exactement ce qu'elle a fait pour toi, Granger ? demanda-t-il très doucement en reprenant ses caresses sur le poil azur de Ginevra.

- La même chose que toi, répliqua Hermione sur la défensive.

- Certes, mais ça m'intéresse.

Elle reposa le couvercle sur la boîte et se leva, lui faisant face.

- Quand tu seras grand, siffla-t-elle.

Elle le contourna rapidement et regagna à grands pas le buffet où elle avait posé les deux tasses et le thé. Elle retira la bouilloire de la crémaillère et versa l'eau sur les feuilles. Elle reposa la bouilloire, se saisit des deux récipients fumants, se retourna et tendit l'un des deux à Malefoy, l'air singulièrement agacée. Elle retourna s'appuyer contre le buffet, soufflant dans son thé en le remuant avec sa petite cuiller. Malefoy s'assit sans la quitter des yeux, une main tenant sa tasse, l'autre Ginevra. Ils burent tous deux leur thé dans un silence lourd qu'Hermione brisa après avoir observé quelques instants la créature qui gigotait dans les bras de Malefoy, sa tasse vide gisant dans sa main gauche :

- Si on m'avait dit qu'aller voir cette originale qui me sert d'amie me ferait servir le thé à Drago Malefoy cinq ans plus tard…

- Tu serais partie ailleurs…

- Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait.

- Probablement, tu ne l'aurais pas cru.

- Et à juste titre ! s'époumona soudain Hermione en posant brutalement sa tasse.

Malefoy ne réagit pas au bruit de porcelaine cassée, mais lorsqu'Hermione porta sa main à hauteur de ses yeux. Egratignure. Elle ferma les yeux en soupirant.

- Pas très d…

- Sans commentaire, l'interrompit-elle en se déplaçant vers sa table de nuit où se trouvait la bassine et la cruche qu'elle utilisait pour faire sa toilette.

Elle posa (plus doucement cette fois) la bassine sur la table et y versa l'eau qui restait dans la bouilloire. Elle souffla un bon coup avant de se tourner vers Malefoy qui se retenait de ricaner mais laissait un sourire fleurir sur son visage.

- Est-ce que tu penses que tu serais assez altruiste pour me chercher un linge dans le buffet ?

- Altruiste ? Je ne…

- …sais pas ce que ça veut dire ? Vois-tu, ça ne m'étonne pas du tout, mais s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas envie de tout salir.

- Je sais ce que ça veut dire, mais je voulais dire que je ne voyais pas le rapport avec moi.

Hermione inspira lentement et alla elle-même chercher le linge dont elle avait besoin. Elle se servit de sa main valide pour ne pas tacher ses draps mais la porte du meuble obtint malgré tout son dût. Alors qu'elle nettoyait sa plaie, Malefoy la regarda faire sans quitter son sourire. Et alors qu'elle enroulait le tissu autour de sa main, elle le fixa, exaspérée.

- Je ne vois _vraiment pas_ ce qu'il y a de drôle…

- Je suis satisfait d'avoir eu raison.

- Tu m'en vois ravie, mais je n'ai strictement rien à faire de tes trouvailles…

- J'avais bien compris, c'est pourquoi je le garde pour moi.

- Elle posa ses poings sur la table.

- Je vais chercher Severus. Il est encore fourré Dieu sait où…

- Et elle tourna les talons pour sortir.

Elle revint une bonne demi-heure plus tard avec son petit protégé couvert de paille sous le bras. Malefoy se tenait debout face à l'âtre, une main tenant Ginevra et la caressant du pouce, l'autre posée sur le manteau de la cheminée. Il leva ses yeux rougis par les flammes vers elle lorsqu'elle entra.

Hermione claqua la porte derrière elle et posa négligemment Severus sur la table.

- Tiens, vois que tu t'es bien trompé. Et va-t-en.

- Je ne me suis pas trompé, dit-il en posant plus délicatement Ginevra à côté de Severus.

Côte à côte, les deux Ronflaks Cornus se ressemblaient en tout point. La seule vraie différence notable semblait être la couleur de leurs yeux. Severus avait les yeux noirs et Ginevra les avait bleus.

Ils se reniflèrent et se tournèrent autour pendant quelques minutes sous l'œil attentif de leurs maîtres respectifs. Malefoy tenait le dossier de la chaise entre ses doigts crispés et déglutissait lentement en suivant des yeux les mouvements circulaires de Severus autour de Ginevra. Hermione attendait de l'autre côté de la table, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le regard vide. Et si…

Cependant, au bout de vingt minutes, les Ronflaks se désintéressèrent totalement de leur congénère et alors que Ginevra retourna vers Malefoy se lécher la patte avant droite, Severus déguerpit à l'autre bout de la table et bondit sur le buffet pour regarder par la fenêtre.

Malefoy avait pâli en suivant des yeux le mouvement des deux animaux. Hermione grinça.

- Bon…

Malefoy récupéra Ginevra et la garda sur son bras. Il resta pensif quelques instants et Hermione allait lui lancer une réplique bien cinglante quand il dit :

- Un changement de couleur, dis-tu ?

- Un changement de couleur.

- Evident ?

- Sans équivoque.

- Vraiment ? insista-t-il en levant Ginevra au-dessus de sa tête pour l'observer sous toutes les coutures.

_ - Oui_, poursuivit Hermione qui commençait à perdre patience.

Malefoy reposa Ginevra sur son bras.

- D'accord… On va y aller, alors…

Comme s'il avait compris, Severus fit volte-face et sauta sur la table. Il poussa un petit cri strident et entama sa danse rituelle : un cercle de bonds autour d'un point imaginaire. Hermione soupira, mais quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsque Ginevra sauta à son tour des bras de Malefoy pour suivre son congénère sur le même cercle…

Malefoy ouvrit la bouche.

- Et… Tu peux m'expliquer _ça_ ?


	5. Une nounou pour Pansy

_**Bonjour ! Voilà le chapitre 5, il a mis du temps, je sais, et je m'en excuse. J'espère néanmoins que vous aimerez ce chapitre, bien que je ne sois pas en mesure de vous dire quand le prochain verra le jour. Ce chapitre annonce une suite assez différente du début de cette fanfiction. J'espère que vous reviendrez donc fouiner par ici pour lire la suite :)**_

_**En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture…**_

_**Ravegourde**_

_**PS : J'aimerais dédier ce chapitre à France. Elle comprendra bien pourquoi ^^**_

* * *

**Une nounou pour Pansy**

Hermione le regarda suivre des yeux la danse entamée par leurs protégés. Puis, brusquement, elle s'empara de Severus et de Ginevra qui se mit à hurler de terreur. Hermione, évitant tant bien que mal les coups de corne, contourna la table et la fourra dans les bras de Malefoy.

- Tu tiens à ce qu'elle s'en aille n'importe où ? siffla-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui.

- Il suffit de les surveiller.

_ - Non_. Ce qu'ils faisaient, là, c'est leur préparation au transplanage.

_Quoi _?

Elle fixa Malefoy un instant, persuadée qu'il se moquait d'elle.

- Pourquoi as-tu réagi immédiatement dès qu'elle s'est mise à tourner en rond sur la table tout à l'heure ?

- Parce qu'elle faisait l'andouille et risquait de se faire mal. Où voudrais-tu qu'elle aille ? Et où voudrais-tu qu'_ils_ aillent ?

- Je ne sais pas où ils avaient l'intention d'aller. Toujours est-il qu'ils allaient partir tous les deux quelque part et on aurait été bien incapables de les retrouver s'ils étaient partis en pèlerinage.

Malefoy sursauta à l'évocation du pèlerinage.

- Mais c'est ce qu'on veut ! plaida-t-il.

Hermione se retourna vivement et plissa les yeux.

- Rectification : c'est ce que _tu_ veux ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser Severus partir, il est très bien avec moi, il n'a pas besoin de petite amie…

- Ecoute, ce n'est pas parce que _tu_ n'as pas besoin de petit ami qu'il en va de même pour tout le monde… Et puis, c'est peine perdue d'essayer d'expliquer ça à un Ronflak Cornu qui a des instincts, quand même.

- Des instincts ? Et ton instinct à toi, c'est quoi ? Me bousiller l'existence jusqu'au fond d'un trou paumé ?

- L'idée n'est pas mauvaise, mais pour l'instant, je dois m'occuper de Ginevra.

Malefoy se détourna d'elle et alla s'asseoir tranquillement sur le lit, ce qui ne plut pas du tout à Hermione.

- Il me semble, commença-t-elle d'un ton très calme, qu'on avait convenu que si nos Ronflaks n'étaient pas destinés, tu t'en _allais_.

- Je serais déjà parti s'ils n'avaient pas eu cette réaction bizarre, établit-il en caressant Ginevra qui, posée sur ses genoux, se léchait toujours les pattes avant.

- Ce n'était _pas_ une réaction bizarre ! gémit Hermione maintenant au bord des larmes. Il me fait tout le temps ça pour aller dévorer les réserves de la voisine !

- Mais est-ce que tu as déjà vu _deux_ Ronflaks Cornus faire ça ?

- Bien sûr que non, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait différent, raisonna Hermione.

- Ils voulaient aller au même endroit. Ensemble.

Hermione ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle resta immobile, observant le vide pendant de longs instants. Malefoy l'observa sans cesser de caresser Ginevra. Finalement, Hermione s'effondra sur la chaise en soupirant. À ce moment, un bruyant « CRAC ! » les fit sursauter. Malefoy sembla un instant penser qu'elle venait de percer le siège, mais Hermione était persuadée que le bruit venait de l'extérieur. Severus s'était échappé de ses mains et avait recommencé à tourner autour d'un point invisible. Hermione se précipita au sol, récupéra rapidement son animal et se releva immédiatement, face à la porte. Silence. Elle se tourna vers Malefoy qui s'était levé aussi.

- Un transplanage ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

- C'est la première fois en cinq ans que deux personnes me rendent visite dans la même journée. En fait, rectifia-t-elle davantage pour elle-même, c'est la première fois que deux personnes différentes me rendent visite.

La porte s'entrouvrit. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougèrent. Le vantail s'écarta doucement, la lumière et le froid entrèrent progressivement dans la pièce, faisant onduler le feu. Hermione s'avança. Malefoy recula un peu.

Soudain, une petite tête blonde dont les cheveux emmêlés traînaient sur le sol se glissa dans l'ouverture. Les sourcils en l'air, les yeux exorbités, les radis orangés. Tout y était.

Luna Lovegood.

- Bonjour Hermione ! dit-elle joyeusement en entrant.

Elle traînait derrière elle un très gros sac de toile. Elle le posa à gauche de la porte avant de refermer le battant. Elle alla ensuite se planter devant Malefoy qui resserra sa prise sur Ginevra mais ne recula pas, et pour cause : un pas en arrière supplémentaire et il tombait dans le feu.

- Bonjour Ginevra, murmura Luna d'une voix attendrie en se penchant vers la petite boule bleue qui tremblait toujours contre Malefoy.

Cependant, la terreur de Ginevra s'arrêta là car elle sauta des bras de Malefoy pour sauter au cou de Luna. Laissant échapper un très grand éclat de rire qui ressemblait à un hululement de chouette, Luna lui rendit son étreinte et la caressa doucement. Elle regardait à présent fixement la personne en face de laquelle elle se trouvait.

- Bonjour, Drago Malefoy, dit-elle enfin, très calmement.

- Bonjour, Lovegood, répondit-il en desserrant à peine les dents.

- Tu veux peut-être que je te la rende ? Elle semble très bien acclimatée avec toi. Est-ce qu'elle a eu le temps de s'habituer à Hermione ?

- Comment ça ? balbutièrent les deux autres d'une même voix.

- Il faudra bien que vous vous y habituiez, sourit Luna en haussant les épaules après avoir rendu Ginevra à Malefoy.

Elle se tourna vers Hermione et l'embrassa sur chaque joue, après avoir ébouriffé les poils azur de la tête de Severus.

- Je m'attendais à ce que ça ne se passe pas très bien, mais je reste optimiste en voyant que vous êtes tous les deux vivants. C'est très encourageant pour la suite.

- La…suite ? demanda Hermione en battant des paupières très rapidement.

Luna la regarda avec un léger sourire.

- Il faut que vous les emmeniez trouver l'âme sœur.

Hermione ferma les yeux et inspira longuement. Elle habitait la campagne, dans un endroit reculé, à l'ignorance de tous ceux qui auraient pu la connaître par le passé, et voilà qu'on voulait la forcer à trouver une copine à son Ronflak qui avait pourtant l'air très bien avec elle et ne semblait pas avoir besoin de quelqu'un d'autre, son âne et les souris cachées dans la grange. Elle rouvrit donc les yeux pour affronter les regards des deux personnes au monde avec qui, décidément, elle ne serait jamais sur la même longueur d'ondes.

- Malefoy est un grand garçon. Il peut emmener sa chérie se trouver un ami tout seul.

- Mais tu n'accepterais pas que j'emmène Severus, tout seul, avec moi… objecta ledit grand garçon avec un rictus.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir et poursuivit :

- En plus, je ne pourrais pas le suivre, il se perdrait et je ne pourrais pas le retrouver.

- C'est pour ça que je suis venue, dit soudain Luna comme si elle énonçait une vérité évidente. Je vous guiderai jusqu'à l'aire de transplanage des Ronflaks et vous n'aurez plus qu'à les suivre jusqu'au Roi Corni.

- Oh, mais _tout simplement_, marmonna Hermione. C'est _évident_, se supporter pendant deux semaines et courir après des trucs bleus qui ne sont _pas_ censés exister…

Elle vit Luna hausser un sourcil.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça. Et puis, tu as la _preuve _de l'existence des Ronflaks Cornus depuis cinq ans maintenant et tu trouves encore qu'ils n'existent pas. Tu es exceptionnellement difficile à convaincre, Hermione. Et très étrange.

Elle vit Malefoy éclater de rire derrière une Luna impassible. Elle prit une profonde inspiration :

- Quand l'autre andouille aura fini de rigoler bêtement, peut-être que vous serez en mesure de m'expliquer pourquoi je ferais ça.

- Pour Severus, répondit naturellement Luna.

- Oui, ça je crois que j'avais compris, répliqua Hermione qui commençait à perdre patience.

- Et voilà ce qui arrive quand on se refuse à jeter un sort d'insonorisation lorsque son âne fait des siennes à trois heures du matin, on se retrouve en pétard le lendemain matin à même pas midi…

- Ça ne répond pas à sa question, Drago Malefoy, intervint doucement Luna. Et puis, de toute évidence, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas la convaincre de venir avec toi.

- Parce que tu crois que j'ai envie que cette horreur vienne avec moi ? s'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix alors que Severus gigotait dans les bras d'Hermione

- SI VOUS POUVIEZ ARRÊTER DE NE PENSER QU'À VOUS TROIS SECONDES D'AFFILEE, ÇA ARRANGERAIT QUAND MÊME BEAUCOUP NOS AFFAIRES !

Les deux ennemis s'immobilisèrent. Depuis quand Luna se mettait-elle à hurler pour exprimer son mécontentement ?

- C'est mot pour mot ce que vient de dire Severus, affirma Luna d'une voix beaucoup plus douce. Sauf que lui ne peut pas crier comme ça. Ça fait sacrément mal à la gorge, d'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi les gens se fatiguent à crier. Et c'est désagréable pour les oreilles.

Hermione soupira. Un peu plus et elle aurait pensé qu'ils avaient définitivement perdu leur amie.

- Severus a lui aussi son mot à dire, Hermione, dit Luna en couvant le Ronflak d'un regard attendri. Et présentement, il dit qu'il veut son amoureuse.

- Severus veut son amoureuse, _parfait_. Vraiment _parfait_.

- Formidable ! Alors si tout est parfait, tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce que je m'occupe de tous tes adorables animaux pendant que vous faîtes vos bagages ? demanda Luna avec un très beau sourire.

Hermione se demanda un instant si Pansy comptait parmi les animaux adorables – si tout cela n'était pas arrivé, elle aurait volontiers mis Pansy à la diète pendant quelques jours… Avançant dans ses réflexions, elle se rendit compte que Pansy avait été infernale à cause de Malefoy. Donc, si Malefoy n'avait comme d'habitude pas écouté Luna, elle serait d'humeur excellente ce matin-là – ou plutôt ce midi-là, vu l'heure avancée de la matinée.

Luna leur adressa un signe de la main et sortit de la pièce en chantant une chanson à la mélodie accidentée qui parlait plus ou moins de petites créatures bleues jouant des tours aux bipèdes humains.

Hermione laissa choir Severus au sol qui retomba sur ses pattes, déguerpit à l'autre bout de la pièce, escalada le buffet et fit de grands signes à Luna qui marchait dans la cour en direction de la bergerie.

- Et maintenant Malefoy, va poser ton noble postérieur à un autre endroit. J'ai besoin du lit pour faire mes bagages.

Malefoy la regardait, l'air très amusé, en continuant à caresser Ginevra sans se rendre compte que ses caresses concernaient maintenant davantage la couverture en laine : Ginevra s'était décalée sur ses genoux, visiblement agacée par les ongles de son maître qui devaient lui procurer des sensations tout à fait désagréables sur les oreilles.

- Je suis heureux que tu reconnaisses enfin que mes fesses méritent mieux que cette liquette qui te sert de crèche, mais le fait est que tu n'as rien de mieux à me proposer.

- Il me semble, dit Hermione d'une voix trop calme, que je t'accorde déjà trop d'importance en acceptant de partir avec toi pour ne pas que tu te perdes…

- Quelle mauvaise foi, Granger. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me servir de guide. Un bouquin ferait l'affaire…

- …si seulement tu savais lire.

- Merci, dit Malefoy d'une voix égale, concédant que c'était de bonne guerre.

- Donc, je fais suffisamment d'efforts pour que tu acceptes d'en faire toi aussi. N'oublie pas que je peux à tout moment changer d'avis.

Malefoy la boucla et s'éloigna du lit sans rien dire. Hermione l'observa du coin de l'œil s'installer sur la chaise face à la cheminée alors qu'elle dépliait un drap sur son lit. Elle se sentit observée lorsqu'elle empila une demi-douzaine de couvertures en laine sur le matelas. Elle ferma les yeux un court instant et se retourna brusquement.

_ - Quoi_ ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec tout ça, exactement ?

_ - Ça_, Malefoy, c'est pour éviter que tu te plaignes de te geler les fesses.

Il éclata de rire, d'un rire tellement peu spontané et chargé de moquerie qu'Hermione faillit lui envoyer les lourdes couvertures à la figure. Mais son bon sens lui fit remarquer que Malefoy se trouvait à proximité de la cheminée et qu'elle tenait trop à ces couvertures pour tenter quoi que ce soit.

- Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, Hermione répliqua :

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de fondamentalement drôle dans le fait que je souhaite te maintenir en vie ? Devrais-je te rappeler les conditions météo suédoises au mois de décembre et ajouter que tu pourrais très bien te débrouiller tout seul ?

- Mais REFLECHIS vingt-trois secondes et demi, ou même moins, vu tes notes en Arithmancie, ça ne devrait pas te prendre trop de temps. Regarde, dit-il en sortant sa baguette de sa poche. À quoi cela peut-il bien servir ?

Hermione se retourna vivement en voulant cacher la rougeur de ses joues. Non mais quelle honte. Elle retira bien vite la moitié des épaisseurs qu'elle comptait emporter. Le baluchon désépaississait mais était toujours assez volumineux. Elle soupira avant d'ajouter quelques vêtements au tas.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois en train de manger leur potage de pomme de terre et poireau. Luna balançait ses jambes devant elle, assise sur le buffet, Hermione soufflait dans son bol, les poings sur les tempes, en observant d'un œil noir Malefoy qui regardait le feu brûler et goûtait de temps en temps au contenu de sa tasse en faisant la grimace. Elle ricana intérieurement en pensant à la tête qu'il ferait lorsqu'elle lui apprendrait que ce breuvage constituerait leur seule nourriture pour les deux ou trois semaines à venir. Elle avait fini par utiliser la magie. Après avoir empaqueté toutes ses affaires, elle s'était rendu à l'évidence et s'était concentrée pour lancer un sort de Rétrécissement. Au bout de plusieurs tentatives infructueuses et ignorant les ricanements dans son dos – pour rien au monde elle n'aurait demandé de l'aide à l'autre idiot – elle avait finalement réussi à donner au baluchon une taille correcte. Elle avait ensuite préparé une soupe en vitesse, et comme d'habitude, la précipitation avait donné une soupe claire et pas très digeste. Heureusement que Luna n'était pas difficile. Quant à Malefoy, elle s'en fichait.

- Que sommes-nous donc censés faire ?

Luna sourit.

- Je vais vous conduire non loin du point de rendez-vous des Juvéniles, c'est-à-dire les Ronflaks Cornus célibataires. Il vous faudra marcher un peu jusqu'à la colonie mais ce n'est pas très loin. Ginny et Severus seront pris en charge de leur côté par des Ronflaks spécifiques. Ils se mettront en route et vous n'aurez plus qu'à les suivre.

- Et tu crois qu'ils nous accepteront ?

- Oui. Il faut qu'ils vous apprivoisent, répondit Luna d'un ton très sérieux. Au début, ne pas vous approcher de trop, et je suis sûre que vers la fin du voyage, vous pourrez dormir au milieu d'eux sans problème !

Hermione retint à grande peine le rire qui lui montait au nez en imaginant Malefoy dorloté par des Ronflaks Cornus au milieu de la nuit. Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé leur soupe, Luna leur donna quelques ultimes recommandations : elle leur conseilla de ne pas manger l'herbe rose qui constituaient la base de la nourriture des Ronflaks lors de leur pèlerinage mais donnait aux humains d'étranges boutons violacées et une haleine insoutenable.

- À moins que ces effets secondaires ne vous gênent pas, la soupe fera l'affaire. Et ces drôles de boutons démangeant au point de vous chatouiller, croyez-moi, j'en ai fait les frais et je ne suis pas très chatouilleuse ! avait précisé Luna.

Après force de conseils et de préparations plus ou moins utiles – Hermione insista pour que Severus et Ginevra portent un petit fichu jaune autour du cou, histoire de les reconnaître dans la mêlée – ils reposèrent leurs protégés sur la table après les avoir couverts de baisers et souhaité bonne chance. Les deux Ronflaks s'immobilisèrent un instant sur la table en s'apercevant, se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, se reniflèrent, et commencèrent à tourner l'un autour de l'autre. Alors qu'ils accéléraient au fur et à mesure de leurs tours sur la table, Malefoy demanda à Luna :

- Est-ce que cela signifie qu'ils ont trouvé leur partenaire ?

Hermione resta impassible, regrettant de ne pas avoir posé la question plus tôt pour avoir le plaisir de le dépasser.

- Oh non, rit Luna. Vous le saurez quand ils changeront de couleur.

_ - Comme je te l'ai dit_, persifla Hermione.

- Non, ce qui m'intéresse de savoir, poursuivit Malefoy sans tenir compte de l'intervention d'Hermione, c'est si le fait qu'ils partent ensemble est annonciateur de quelque chose.

Il avait haussé la voix alors que le martèlement des pattes sur la table s'intensifiait au rythme de l'accélération des Ronflaks. Luna sourit à la question de Malefoy.

- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, mystifia-t-elle en reportant son regard sur la table où un cercle de lumière bleue s'était formé autour de la trajectoire des Ronflaks.

Le bruit augmenta encore jusqu'à ce que les deux petites boules de poils ne soient plus qu'une traînée bleue à l'intérieur du cercle, et dans un coup de vent, ils s'évanouirent.

- Bien, maintenant je vais vous conduire, dit Luna d'une voix chantante. Ne t'inquiète pas pour tes animaux chéris, Hermione. Je serai une bonne mère pour eux, moi aussi.

Hermione se retint de justesse de lui conseiller de transformer Pansy en saucisson pour être une bonne mère pour elle et ne lui donner que ce qu'elle méritait. Malefoy du comprendre ses intentions car il laissa échapper un bref ricanement, assez fort tout de même pour qu'Hermione lui jette un regard noir au milieu du décor qui se mettait à tourner sous l'effet du transplanage de Luna.


	6. La colonie

_**Bonjour :) J'ai été longue… je sais. Mais voilà, j'avais d'autres projets en cours et puis ça m'est revenu et j'ai écrit ce chapitre d'un coup ! J'ai même commencé le suivant ! Alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je ne vous promets rien encore pour la suite (de toute façon, je ne m'y tiendrais pas…).**_

* * *

**La colonie**

Ses pieds heurtèrent le sol et ses genoux fléchirent sous le choc. Elle s'accrocha au bras de Malefoy pour ne pas tomber et celui-ci se dégagea rapidement de son étreinte par un coup de coude une fois qu'elle eût retrouvé l'équilibre. Il ne lui cacha pas son exaspération, mais elle ignora son soupir et demanda tout à coup :

- Où est Luna ?

L'air profondément ennuyé, Malefoy prit le temps de lisser sa cape et d'ôter de son bras la poussière imaginaire qu'Hermione aurait pu lui laisser. Il finit par répondre :

- Elle nous a lâché et est repartie. Elle avait d'autres choses à faire que te rattraper.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai failli tomber, comprit Hermione.

Malefoy lui jeta un regard en biais.

- Non, c'est parce que tu n'es pas douée et ça malheureusement, Lovegood ne l'a pas encore compris.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et s'intéressa au monde qui l'entourait. Ils avaient atterri au milieu d'une steppe où s'étendaient à perte de vue des herbes jaunies piétinées agrémentées de quelques arbustes çà et là. Pas le moindre Ronflak Cornu à l'horizon. Ils étaient perdus au milieu de la cambrousse.

Elle voulut sortir de l'aire de transplanage – délimitée par un cercle de terre entouré de petites pierres bleutées – mais Malefoy l'en empêcha d'un coup de baguette. Hermione serra les dents en crispant le poing sur le manche de sa propre baguette dans la poche de sa robe et se retourna très lentement.

_- Quoi_ ? Tu as peur que je ne sois pas assez douée pour marcher toute seule sur plus de deux mètres ?

- Bien sûr, Granger, mais je voulais surtout te faire remarquer qu'il n'y a _aucune_ raison de quitter cet endroit.

- Serai-je assez intelligente pour comprendre ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Si tu commences à bouger dans tous les sens, tu risques de te perdre, comme il n'y a pas vraiment de points de repère dans le coin…

Hermione souffla, exaspérée. Elle sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche et la présenta à Malefoy.

- Tu sais quoi ? Ceci est une baguette. Si je lance un sort, je pourrai retrouver cet endroit.

- Formidable, tu te souviens à quoi sert une baguette, railla Malefoy. Cependant, comme tu me l'as appris il y a quelques heures, il me semble que c'est Severus qui garde ton pouvoir. Autrement dit, tu es absolument incapable de jeter le moindre sort si tu ne sais pas où il se trouve.

Elle ouvrit grand la bouche. Puis la referma. Pourquoi Malefoy avait-il toujours raison… ? Et puis, son air désappointé se transforma en sourire vicieux. Malefoy leva un sourcil, surpris.

- Oui ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu ne peux pas utiliser la magie non plus, chantonna-t-elle.

Malefoy la regarda alors comme si elle était la dernière des abruties. C'était un regard qu'il lui réservait très souvent mais elle ne se souvenait pas de cette lueur de désespoir qui venait s'ajouter au sarcasme visuel.

- Granger, commença-t-il d'un ton très pédagogue. Je viens de te lancer un sort pour ne pas que tu partes à l'aventure trop vite emportée par ta démence de Gryffondor. S'il te plaît, ne me force pas à te bâillonner de force pour t'empêcher de proférer des imbécilités dont tu aurais eu honte il y a dix ans.

Hermione chercha quelque chose à répliquer mais ne trouva rien. Elle se sentait étrangement amorphe, comme si elle n'avait ni mangé ni dormi depuis des jours. Elle s'assit sur l'un des cailloux bleus et posa sa main dans sa paume, fatiguée. Elle venait de passer à peine douze heures avec Drago Malefoy et il l'épuisait déjà. Elle n'osa pas songer à la durée du pèlerinage vers le Roi Corni. Quinze jours. En comptant le séjour, elle en aurait jusqu'à Noël. Charmant cadeau. Mais elle ne serait alors pas obligée de rester avec lui tout le temps. Elle voulait étudier le lieu du pèlerinage, pour préciser les informations qu'elle avait déjà pour son livre sur la légende et les coutumes attribuées aux Ronflaks Cornus. Quelques années plus tôt, elle s'était demandé pourquoi Luna n'avait pas voulu décrire en détail la tanière du Roi Corni. Elle supposait alors qu'elle voulait lui garder la surprise, mais désormais, elle savait que c'était parce qu'elle avait déjà prévu de l'y emmener. Savait-elle qu'elle forcerait elle à s'y rendre en compagnie de Drago Malefoy ? Hermione en doutait. Il ne s'agissait que d'un concours de circonstances. Malefoy avait exprimé son envie de s'éloigner un peu de la société et comme à Hermione, Luna lui avait confié un Ronflak pour lui tenir compagnie et entreprendre un voyage. Peut-être croyait-elle en faire un pénitent. Hermione soupira. Que Luna voulait-elle que ce voyage lui apporte à elle, Hermione Granger, après avoir vécu cinq longues années isolée dans une ferme moldue à réfléchir sur son passé et sur la communauté magique qui n'était visiblement pas prête à abandonner ses vieux principes contre les Moldus ?

Elle leva les yeux vers Malefoy qui scrutait l'horizon, la main en visière. Le soleil était bas sur l'horizon et l'air était de plus en plus glacial.

- Il y a comme une tache sombre par là, lui apprit-il alors qu'elle replongeait dans sa contemplation du sol poussiéreux.

- C'est intéressant d'en arriver à de telles conclusions avec une luminosité de fin de journée…

- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il fera nuit à deux heures de l'après-midi ? s'étonna Malefoy en baissant le regard vers elle.

Elle le fixa, les mains posées sur ses paumes.

- Tu n'as jamais été très bon en géographie, dis-moi ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire content.

Malefoy leva un sourcil sous la provocation. Son air indifférent agaça Hermione au plus au point. Elle soupira, s'appuya sur ses genoux et se releva.

- Nous approchons du solstice d'hiver, lui rappela-t-elle en époussetant le bas de sa robe. Nous approchons aussi du cercle polaire, par conséquent, d'une, la durée d'exposition au soleil est moins longue, de deux, nous nous éloignons du soleil et moins de rayons infrarouges nous parviennent, c'est pourquoi il fait si froid et si noir. Maintenant, si tu pouvais me montrer à quel endroit tu _penses_ avoir vu un rassemblement de Ronflaks Cornus…

- Je n'ai pas dit que j'avais vu un rassemblement de Ronflaks Cornus, j'ai dit que j'avais vu une tache sombre pas là-bas, corrigea-t-il, visiblement contrarié d'avoir subi une petite leçon de sciences à propos de choses dont il se fichait totalement.

Hermione le regarda droit dans les yeux, dissimulant son exaspération.

- Regarde, il y en a une autre là, dit-il très sérieusement en désignant l'ombre allongée du caillou bleu sur lequel Hermione était assise.

Elle lui tourna le dos et ferma les yeux. Non, ça n'allait pas _vraiment_ se passer comme ça pendant quinze jours. Chacun de son côté allait faire des efforts et éviterait de lancer des piques inutiles et fatigantes…

- Je n'ai cependant pas précisé que l'ombre que j'ai vue semblait en mouvement et soulevait des quantités importantes de poussière…

Hermione fit volte-face et observa le nuage opaque qui planait au-dessus d'une tache plus foncée que le paysage à environ deux kilomètres de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient tous deux.

- Tu crois que c'est la colonie ? demanda Malefoy en se tournant vers elle.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle, suivant des yeux la perturbation qui se déplaçait lentement.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il faille bouger d'ici tant que tu n'es pas sûre que ce soit le cas… Est-ce qu'ils passent forcément par ici ?

- C'est sur leur itinéraire, je suppose, sinon Luna ne nous aurait pas conduits ici, mais il est possible que leur route varie de quelques centaines de mètres par an. Il n'y a pas qu'un chemin qui mène à Rome…

Ses lèvres sourirent un instant lorsqu'elle sentit Malefoy soupirer à côté d'elle. S'il fallait en plus qu'elle lui explique les expressions moldues…

- Normalement, à la fin de la journée, ils s'arrêtent à des points précis qui ne changent pratiquement pas d'une année sur l'autre pour y attendre les autres qui les rejoignent à cet endroit. Au coucher du soleil, ils marquent une pause de deux heures au maximum et repartent jusqu'au coucher de la Lune. Là, ils dorment un peu et repartent lorsque le soleil se lève.

Malefoy acquiesça sans poser de question supplémentaire. Il continuait à scruter l'horizon là où le nuage s'était formé.

- On dirait que ça se dissipe, commenta-t-il. Si ce sont eux, ils font certainement leur fameuse pause, ce qui risque de nous arranger…

Ce disant, il se pencha pour ramasser le sac d'Hermione sans lâcher des yeux la supposée colonie. Hermione le regarda faire sans rien dire, un peu étonnée. Elle attrapa la bandoulière qu'il lui tendait en murmurant un « merci ». Il ne répondit pas et quitta l'aire de transplanage. Il s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin et lui demanda, sans se retourner :

- Tu crois qu'on ferait bien de rester là ou on peut les rejoindre immédiatement ?

Hermione serrait son paquetage contre elle. Le froid commençait à la gagner, elle avait besoin de marcher pour rétablir correctement la circulation. Elle rejoignit Malefoy et le dépassa sans s'arrêter à sa hauteur.

- C'est la seule chose que nous puissions faire, notre magie nous est inutile de toute façon.

Elle fut soulagée qu'il ne fasse aucune remarque dénigrante. Elle installa son balluchon sur son épaule et prit la direction de la masse noircissant l'horizon. Les Ronflaks retardataires devaient se rassembler. Malefoy apparut dans le coin de son champ de vision et marcha à son rythme sans rien dire, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

Il leur fallut une bonne demi-heure pour atteindre la colonie. À deux cents mètres du rassemblement, ils purent distinguer les petites formes bleues sautant les unes au-dessus des autres. Le doute n'étant plus permis, ils se consultèrent du regard, et chacun put voir que l'autre préparait une réplique cinglante dans le genre : « Je l'avais bien dit ! », aussi gardèrent-ils le silence, d'autant plus que les Ronflaks émettaient de drôles de piaillements qui auraient couvert toute conversation qu'ils auraient pu mener. Cependant, ils gardaient le silence, la proximité de la colonie mettant fin à la pesante absence d'échanges verbaux.

En bordure du groupe, là où seuls les couples déjà formés s'éparpillaient avec une densité moins importante qu'au centre du troupeau, Hermione posa la main sur le bras de Malefoy. Elle appuya un peu pour être sûre qu'il sente la pression, sa main étant gantée et le bras de son ennemi étant enveloppé dans plusieurs épaisseurs de cape. Ils s'immobilisèrent tous deux.

- Il ne faut pas qu'on s'approche de trop, expliqua-t-elle en s'accroupissant pour être à la hauteur de quelques spécimens qui se léchaient mutuellement les oreilles à une vingtaine de mètre de là.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement, là ? Tu les espionnes ? railla Malefoy.

Hermione s'empourpra et baissa les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je refais mon lacet, répliqua-t-elle en renouant les boucles de ses chaussures.

Malefoy la regarda faire en ricanant, puis, quand il fut lassé, il posa ses poings sur ses hanches et prit une vue panoramique de la colonie.

- Ils paraissent encore plus nombreux que vu de loin, commenta-t-il. Tu as une idée de comment retrouver Ginevra et… Severus ?

Hermione, qui se relevait, ignora la façon qu'il avait eue de prononcer le prénom de son Ronflak dans un gloussement.

- Avec le soleil pratiquement couché, ça m'étonnerait qu'on les repère ce soir, d'autant plus qu'ils doivent être au centre du groupe en tant que juvéniles. Avec un peu de chance, en observant bien, on pourra peut-être les voir demain.

Elle posa son sac par terre et se frotta les mains. L'obscurité gagnait peu à peu la plaine au fur et à mesure que le soleil passait derrière les collines à l'ouest. Elle sortit sa baguette magique de la poche où elle l'avait replacée.

- Au cas où, murmura-t-elle davantage pour elle-même que pour fournir une explication à Malefoy.

Il ne releva pas et posa une autre question :

- Si on marche jusqu'à très tard ce soir, je me demande bien comment on va pouvoir voir où on met les pieds et par où on va… Parce que j'imagine que je dois éviter d'user de la magie ?

- Non, ça ne les dérangerait pas, assura Hermione. Mais sachant que nous marchons jusqu'à ce que la Lune se couche, sa lumière nous éclairera suffisamment pour qu'on ne se blesse pas en trébuchant. C'est d'ailleurs grâce aux étoiles que les Ronflaks se repèrent. C'est un système infaillible. Mais si je ne me trompe pas, nous ne devrions pas du tout manquer de visibilité…

À l'instant où elle ramassait son sac, Malefoy sursauta lorsque le couple de marsupiaux qu'Hermione observait quelques minutes auparavant s'illuminèrent. Ils rayonnaient d'une intense clarté qui éclairait tout autour d'eux dans un rayon de quinze mètres. Avec un sourire espiègle, Hermione expliqua :

- Je regardais tout à l'heure s'il s'agissait bien d'un vieux couple. C'est pour cela qu'ils sont là. Ils montrent le chemin et servent de lampadaires.

Malefoy les regarda s'éloigner, éberlué.

- Comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça ? demanda-t-il en tentant de ne pas ouvrir trop grand la bouche. Je pensais que Loufoca ne t'avait rien dit du voyage nuptial, ni de ce qu'il advenait des Ronflaks une fois qu'ils s'étaient accouplés, ni…

- Je t'ai dit que je ne savais pas comment se passait le voyage, coupa Hermione avant qu'il ne pose des questions embarrassantes, en revanche, d'après ce que j'ai observé sur Severus et lu dans le livre de Luna, je peux en déduire un certain nombre de choses que nous avons sous les yeux et compléter ainsi mes connaissances sur eux. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle en sortant un calepin et un crayon d'une poche intérieure de sa robe, il est temps de prendre quelques notes, nous n'allons pas tarder à partir.

Malefoy la laissa dessiner grossièrement les Ronflaks illuminés et les décrire de quelques annotations et s'éloigna un peu pour observer les congénères de Ginevra – c'est du moins ce qu'Hermione supposa, car elle était tellement absorbée par ses croquis et ses prises de notes qu'elle sursauta lorsqu'il lui tapa sur l'épaule. Elle se redressa d'un bond sa tête heurta celle du jeune homme et ils poussèrent simultanément un juron en se massant le crâne.

- C'est bien, tu ne t'es pas endormie, remarqua-t-il sans une once de raillerie dans la voix – son ton semblait au contraire plutôt éteint. Je voulais juste te prévenir que la Lune se levait et que ça commence à s'agiter là-haut. Je crois qu'on ne va pas tarder à mettre les voiles.

Hermione replia rapidement son calepin, y glissa son crayon et renferma le tout dans sa poche. Elle regarda autour d'elle et put voir plusieurs couples lumineux commencer à se déplacer en petits bonds semblables à ceux des lapins. Contrairement à précédemment, ils prenaient à présent la même direction, et le couple qu'elle observait jusqu'alors se mit en mouvement à son tour.

- Bien, fit Malefoy. Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous d'y aller…

Elle acquiesça en rangeant son sac sur son épaule après en avoir tiré une couverture de laine.

- Tu comptes marcher avec ça ? lui demanda-t-il, moqueur, en se maintenant à sa hauteur.

Elle lui jeta un regard méprisant.

- C'est bien toi qui m'a fait remarquer que sans Severus, je ne pouvais pas utiliser la magie ? Alors avant de perdre totalement la mémoire en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire _Oubliettes_, ne m'empêche pas de me maintenir en vie si tu n'as pas une âme assez charitable pour me jeter un sort de réchaud, et laisse-moi tranquille. Tu risques d'avoir encore besoin de moi dans cette folle entreprise, et je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'y as entraînée.

À son grand plaisir, Malefoy ne trouva rien à répondre et cessa aussitôt de ricaner. Ils prirent le rythme des couples autour d'eux en prenant bien garde à ne pas trop les approcher pour ne pas les effrayer et se mirent en route sous la lumière froide du clair de Lune pour une destination dont ils ignoraient presque tout.


End file.
